tall dark & delicious
by punkhale
Summary: Stiles makes coffee for the same people almost every morning. He's accustomed to the sea of tired faces and sleep-heavy eyes.


**notes:** tumblr ficlet done for a prompt that didn't need to be a coffeeshop au but I made it one anyways.

* * *

Stiles makes coffee for the same people almost every morning. He's accustomed to the sea of tired faces and sleep-heavy eyes. He can't imagine he looks much better, even after two cups of coffee loaded with the sugar he can't keep at the house because of his dad's diet.

It was mid-April when he got a new morning customer. And by customer he means _a fine piece of ass he wants to climb like a fucking tree._ He didn't know real people looked like that. The stubble and arm muscles alone were enough to make him swoon, pair it with those intense green eyes and endearingly mussed bed-hair and he was _gone_.

Tall dark and delicious ordered a medium black coffee and a muffin, dropping a few dimes into the tip jar before he left. It was love. For Stiles at least.

The guy comes in about 3 times a week and Stiles finds out his name is Derek. He likes the alliteration of "Delicious Derek" and barrages Scott about how beautiful he is every chance he can get. Scott usually throws things at him until he shuts up.

Derek doesn't actually say much when he comes in, just gives his order (which Stiles has memorized of course) and a mumbled "thanks" before sauntering out of the shop. Sometimes Stiles manages to say something witty while handing over his coffee and he swears he can see a small smile tug at the man's lips. Even if it's only wishful thinking it's enough to sustain his crush for the three weeks leading up to the day Derek actually talks to him.

Stiles is taken completely by surprise when Derek walks in around three in the afternoon, right after the lunch rush has finally thinned out. He's never seen him in the shop after eight am, not that he's about to complain.

Stiles is wiping down the counters when he wanders towards him. He's the only one manning the place at the moment as Erica had run across the street to the sandwich shop for her lunch break.

"Hey Derek, what can I do for you?" he asks, abandoning his cleaning to stand by the register.

Derek furrows his brow a bit. "You know my name."

Stiles grins. How was someone so big and muscular (and okay, kind of grumpy looking) so adorable. "It's on your debit card," he says.

"Oh. Right."

"I'm Stiles, by the way," he says, tapping his name tag.

Derek nods and doesn't say anything for a moment, hands shoved into his jean pockets while he stares at the pastries. Stiles waits patiently, tapping his foot lightly as he admires the profile of Derek's face as discreetly as possible.

A minute or so later Derek straightens a bit and suddenly his gaze is locked on Stiles, green eyes sharp and intense. Stiles has to remind himself how to breathe.

"Can I get three blueberry muffins?" he asks and it takes Stiles a moment to process what he had said.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He grabs a bag and starts shoving muffins in, aware of Derek's gaze on him the whole time.

"Do you…" Derek starts but the words trail off as Stiles hands him the bag and rings up the order.

"Do I what?"

Derek's brows are furrowed again and he kind of wants to reach out and pet them. He's pretty sure that crosses into _seriously weird_ territory though and resists.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this," Derek says, running his hands through his dark hair and looking sheepish.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, are you flirting with me?" Stiles asks, eyes wide. Surely he's dreaming. Delicious Derek could _not_ be flirting with him right now.

Derek huffs and looks up at him like a lost puppy. Stiles wants to grab his face and kiss him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to."

"Oh god, how is this my life? I can't believe this is happening right now!"

Derek's puppy face turns into a scowl. "If you don't want-"

Stiles flails his arms a bit, panicked that Derek was getting the wrong impression. "No, I _do want_. I want very much!"

The look Derek is giving him is still a bit suspicious though so he reaches out and grabs his hand. It's a little callused but it's warm and the contact sends a little shock through him that Stiles feel down to his toes.

"I get off in half an hour."

Derek gives him a tentative, just a small show of teeth, but it's there. "I'll wait for you then. How much do I owe for the muffins?"

"They're on the house."


End file.
